


It's not okay (But thanks for saying that)

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Series: Only Seventeen. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confused Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, takes place in season 4, talks about death, tears a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been an hour, it’s been an hour since Stiles got the call telling him they were on their way, an hour since he heard that she was okay, an hour since he could finally breath again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not okay (But thanks for saying that)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)  
> I came up with this fic at work because obviously it's what you do at work. Anyway I know i haven't updated my au yet, but it's on it's way and almost done (for anyone who cares)
> 
> before you start I just want you guys to know that if you can't take the feels... well I did my job :0  
> ENJOY !

It’s been an hour, it’s been an hour since Stiles got the call telling him they were on their way, an hour since he heard that she was okay, an hour since he could finally breath again.

When Stiles saw all those missed calls from Lydia he knew that something was wrong, never would Lydia Martin spend her time calling him if it wasn’t important. He had been busy all night, he had dinner with his dad and Malia, and then him an Malia got caught up with a heated make out session,the usual. That as when he got the call, Scott called him saying the assassins came after Lydia and that he was on his way to go and get her. Apparently Lydia went by herself at their meet up place with the benefactor and almost got her head cut off. When stiles heard he immediately picked his jacket and heading to the door, practically forgetting about Malia, but Scott stopped him saying that she was okay and to meet him and Kira at his house. So that’s what he did

He and Malia waited for an hour until they heard the door.

Malia was on her feet "What the hell happened" She says crossing her arms.

"I’m fine if that’s what you’re asking" Lydia says, with a sarcastic tone.

She looked so small, and vulnerable, she was all wet because of the rain and she didn’t have any make up, she also had a blanket covering her body. Stiles couldn’t help but think of how perfect she looked. Stiles had thought of everything he would have said to her, but he couldn’t find the strength to say anything, so he just sat there silently staring at her, staring at her bloody lip, the blood coming down from her forehead, the mark on her neck when the assassins tried to kill. Stiles was mad, he was so mad he was fuming, and he couldn’t comprehend why he was so mad

 

"What were you thinking Lydia? " Kira finally asks

" I don’t know" She says looking down" I guess I wanted to help"

"I feel like it didn’t really help Lydia" Malia simply says

"I know.. but what was I supposed to do? None of you were answering your phones, and I had a real shot to finding out who the hell the benefactor was I wasn’t going to let that chance pass"

Stiles laughs at that "Wow You’re stupid" he says. He doesn’t realize he said it out loud until everyone stared at him their mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me? " Lydia says with an offended tone, because Lydia Martin has been called a lot of things but stupid wasn’t on that list, especially not by Stiles Stilinski.

 

Stiles looks down at his hands not wanting to say anything more that he would regret "Nothing, I have to do" he says standing up

"Stiles what’s wrong why do you smell so mad " Malia says touching his arm "Really mad"

"I’m fine.. it’s nothing I just need to go" He says taking his jacket before saying " Alone" because he knows Malia would follow him in a heartbeat.

Scott doesn’t say anything he just gives him a silent nod, and Stiles knows Scott understands, he always does.

When he reaches the door he turns and says "I’m glad your okay Lydia" and with that he leaves.

Stiles knows why he is so mad, he is mad at her.

 

It’s been 3 days since the whole deal went down, he didn’t talk to anyone all weekend, not even Scott and certainly not to Lydia. Stiles was confused, confused of how he felt, of how he felt for Lydia and how different he felt for Malia. He was confused of how scared he was, still is for Lydia even if he knew she was safe for now. His emotions was all over the place and all he wanted was to make it stop. He received 2 phone calls from Lydia and he ignored both of them, he knew he was being childish but he couldn’t look at her in the eyes, certainly not when he couldn’t put into words all his feelings.Today was Monday and he knew he had to see her considering his first class was with her, but he didn’t expect to see her right by his looker.

 

"What the hell is your problem Stiles? " she says he arms crossed.

" I have no idea what you are talking about " he says talking his books

she seems furious, in other circumstance he would love it, but know he couldn't help but feel the same.

"I need to talk to you about something Stiles, so can you stop acting like that"

he closes his eyes not looking at her, because he knows that if he does he will give in

 

"I have class sorry" he says heading to class

"Yeah like everyone else " she takes his arm pushing him in an empty class room

"What the hell Lydia" He says trying to get out

"No she says pointing a finger at his chest "talk to me now"

Stiles says silent he doesn’t want to repeat what he said to her 3 days ago, so he doesn’t say anything because stiles can never shut up.

 

"Damn it Stiles why are you so mad at me, I’m the one that should be mad I almost died and you barely said anything to me, except telling me I’m stupid which I’m going to let pass as you having a death wish"

Nothing

"Really silent treatment ? Really what are you five? "

Still nothing

"GODDAMN IT I ALMOST DIED " she screams water forming in her eyes

"YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT" he says his arms flaying around.

"Obviously not since you didn't seem to care, "I’m glad you are okay" that's what strangers says when they don’t know what else to say, we are not strangers Stiles so stop acting out and tell me what the hell is your problem "

 

You.. You are my damn problem" he says looking at her and he knows that he surprised her, but know that he started he can’t stop. "How stupid can you be Lydia, are you seriously not understanding why I’m mad at you, If you ever listened to anything I tell you you should know"

"I don’t understand" she says brushing the tears that was coming down.

 

"You almost died Lydia, and when I heard of what happened It was like the air left my body and I couldn’t breath, like nothing made sens anymore, no matter if you were fine by then or that you Scott kept telling me you were okay I couldn’t breath. I’m mad at myself for not answering your calls, I’m mad at myself because I wasn’t there for you and most of all I’m mad at you because you almost died.You almost died and I can’t help but hate you for knowing the risks of going there and still think it was okay to leave us… to leave me" he lets out a giant breath after that washing his tears away, he looks down. Knowing how pathetic he sounded, how awful, since he had a girlfriend, and he and Lydia were nothing but friends. He couldn’t help himself to feel this way and he hated himself for it.

 

"If you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind" She says quietly, he looks at her then eyes wide "You said that to me once" she says looking down.  
He sits on the desk and she does the same.

 

"I’m being an idiot, I’m sorry, and I’m sorry for calling you stupid"

"You know before you die everyone sees something different, some say you see a tunnel, some a light, some just sees their life flashing before their eyes. I didn’t get any of that, I got thoughts, which is understandable since my brain was always a very important part of me. I thought about the things I cared about, the people I cared about, I thought about My mom, my dad and Scott Kira, Derek, even Malia, I thought of Allison too.. it made me feel.. okay. And then I thought of you" she looks at her hands "I Thought of you and I wanted to keep fighting, so I did until I was free and started running. I couldn’t help but think What if, what if I didn’t fight back, sure I would get to see Allison, but I wouldn't get so see any of my friends anymore, I wouldn't get to see you, and I know before Allison died I couldn’t understand what that whole speech you gave me that death doesn’t happen to you, and I couldn't bare the thought that I might be the reason people would be hurting all over again, and I couldn’t die without telling you how I felt about you, so I fought"

Stiles doesn't say anything for a long time.

"What? " he says frowning

"That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, figured after almost dying the phrase you only live once actually made even more sens to me. "

"What are you saying to me Lydia?" he says standing up

"You know what I‘m saying Stiles" She says not looking at him almost like a whimper.

She doesn’t says anything until she feels him cupping her cheeks

"Say it anyway" he says brushing her tears with her with his thumb

" I love you"

And he kisses her. He knows it’s wrong, because he has a girlfriend and things are already so complicated but he does it anyway and doesn’t regret it, it makes him feel awful but no if there is anything he would not regret it’s kissing lydia Martin

"Don’t you ever, do that to me okay. Ever"

"Okay" she says nodding

"I‘m sorry I didn’t answer your calls"

"it’s okay"

"No it’s not but thank you for saying that"

She smiles and pulling away from him, "I think I should go" she says taking her bag

"But we have to talk about this "

"No we don’t. You’re with Malia and it’s how it’s supposed to be, she's good for you, I’m happy I told you but I’m not going to be that girl that breaks a couple up"

"God Lydia, if there is something you are not it’s that, deep down I always knew it was you, I was just trying to deny it"

"You still have a girlfriend"

"I do, but I want you, and I know now that you want me too. And it’s awful to do something like that to Malia but… it’s us we are talking about. "

" Stiles I-"

" I know it makes me sounds like a douche bag okay I know" he cups her right cheeks, he sees her leaning into his touch "Can’t choose who you love huh" she laughs closing her eyes

"So what are we doing " she asks

"Like I have a clue" she rolls her eyes "How about you come to my my house later "

"But Malia? "

"We’ll talk I promise"

"okay" She says smiling.

And with that she leaves

Stiles doesn't know what will happen to them, but he hopes that maybe they can figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it ???
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think !!!  
> I always need feedback <3


End file.
